


Fireball

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: Fourth of July, a Puerto Rican, and Fireball don't mix...or do they?





	Fireball

"It's so freaking hot out here that even Yadi fell asleep," Kevin Siegrist grumbled as he swatted at a mosquito on his arm. Adam looked at the catcher who was splayed out in a blue lawn chair, a bottle of Budweiser still clasped in his fist. His other hand was draped over his bare, tan stomach, and it moved up and down steadily with each breath he took. 

Adam sighed and took the beer bottle out of Yadier's hand, causing him to stir slightly before dropping back into drunken dreams. "Better for him to be that relaxed than screaming, 'You'll throw out your arm with that foam football if you're not careful!'" Adam pointed out, tossing the bottle into the trash can piled high with empty plates of barbecued hot dogs, hamburgers, and grilled chicken. The Fourth of July was a favorite holiday in the Wainwright household, which is why Adam had decided to invite the guys over for barbecue and fireworks. The pool was empty now, other than Carlos, who was drifting on a raft, probably more drunk than Yadi.

Trevor shook his head as he bit into his fourth hot dog of the night. "Tere cravy," he said, but no one could understand what he said because his mouth was shoved full of hot dog. Michael cracked open another beer and sat down in a red lawn chair. "No one can understand you with your mouth full of weiner. Not the first time," he joked, receiving a sharp kick in the shin from Rosenthal.

"I  _said_ they're crazy, bird brain," he shot back, finishing off the last bite of hot dog. "I mean...they talk so much crap about being able to drink more and stay sober, but the Puerto Rican and the Dominican are the first two to pass out after 2 Budweisers. Hypocrites."

"Not drunk. Just tired," came a soft murmur from the blue lawn chair. Yadier had moved his head into his hand and was holding it up, as if he had a massive headache. He probably did, given two Budweisers was an understatement from Rosey. The catcher was paler now that he was awake. "You feeling alright? Your face is flushed," Adam noted. 

Yadier nodded, wincing as he did so, then didn't move for the longest time that everyone almost assumed he had passed out again. Rosenthal stood, a mischievous smile cracking onto his face. "I know exactly what will make Yadi's fatigue go away," he announced, bending down to dig into a red cooler. When he stood up again, he unveiled a bottle, marked with the name 'Fireball'. Michael sucked in his breath. "I don't know, Trev, that might make him sicker," he said, glancing at Yadier.

"Nah, I think he can handle it," Rosenthal said, tilting Yadi's head up. Apparently, he had fallen back to sleep, because he opened startled eyes and yelled, "That's a strike!"

Carpenter laughed as he said, "Yadi argues with umpires even in his sleep. I wonder if that's why he never gets to sleep, he's always dreaming of Joe West. I would wake up screaming too."

That received a few nods of agreement and also a few chuckles, and it received a groan from Yadi. "You have no idea," he muttered, giving Trevor the perfect opportunity to pour some of the Fireball into his mouth. He choked a little in surprised, then choked again. "That burns," he said between coughs. 

Rosenthal proceeded to pour half of the glass down Yadier's throat. "That should do the trick. Happy Yadi the rest of the night. You're welcome, boys," he said, plopping back down in his own chair. 

An hour later, it started to get dark, so Adam announced, "Time to pack up the lawn chairs and head down towards the field. Eugene and Grich are going to be setting off the fireworks in about twenty minutes."

The space soon cleared out as Carp and Michael both dragged a half-awake Carlos to the field, and Rosenthal dragged his cooler and three more hot dogs behind him, while the rest of the boys basically dragged themselves.

The only one who didn't move was Yadier, who had covered his mouth with a shaking hand, looking about ready to throw up. Adam asked, "You feeling okay? Need to throw up?"

Yadier shook his head, but still didn't move. Adam sighed, kneeling beside his friend, who he now realized was trembling violently. "Are you cold?" he asked. Yadier gave one nod, and Adam grabbed a towel from nearby, covering his friend with it. "Do you need to go lay down? You look sick," he asked, feeling Yadier's forehead. He normally wouldn't be concerned, Yadier would throw up and then be back to his normal self again, but it was that he seemed incapable or uncomfortable with moving that concerned him. 

Yadier whispered, "I need to lay down." Adam nodded, helping his friend out of his chair. He was surprised when Yadier's knees buckled. "Okay, bud, no more Fireball for you, alright?" he said, grabbing onto Yadier again and supporting him back into the house. Yadier's head fell onto his shoulder, and now Adam could hear his labored breathing. He knew without Yadier speaking what he needed to do. He helped Yadier to the edge of the deck, where he bent over the side and threw up the contents of his stomach. Adam sighed again, and when Yadier finished, he helped him stand upright. "Feel better now?" he asked.

Yadier nodded, though he was still leaning on Adam for support. "Do you still need to lay down?" he asked. Yadier shook his head tentatively. "I'll miss the fireworks," he murmured. Those were Yadi's favorite, he knew. He had been there when Yadier witnessed fireworks in the United States for the first time, and not in a stadium, but out in an open space, where they had lay on their backs in an open field, just themselves, the a starry night sky, and the lights of the fireworks exploding above them. Yadier's eyes had been as bright with excitement as the fireworks had been, and his smile could've outshined anything that night. Adam knew that even though Yadier was still sick and shaking, he wouldn't miss the fireworks. 

"Okay. But you're staying here tonight, and you're going to rest as soon as we get back. The last thing I want is for Wanda to get ticked that you drank too much and got sick as a dog at MY party. She'd never let you come here again," he nagged, though he only did it because he knew Yadier would listen. He gave a short nod, and whispered, "Let's go or we'll miss them."

Minutes later, they were laying on their backs, staring up at the stars. Adam sighed, breathing in the scent of grass and earth. Yadier lay next to him, just so Adam could keep an eye on him. Adam smiled at him. "Ready?"

Yadier nodded, already looking ecstatic. The first firework went off, and that same smile plastered onto his face. Adam smiled too, 'ooh'ing and 'ahh'ing at every boom of a firework. It was beautiful, and Adam realized just how happy he was to be laying out in the grass with his friends. It were the moments like these that he would never forget, the moments that he wouldn't trade for all the money in the world. 

Half an hour later, the fireworks ended. Guys started to gather their things and head back towards the house. Adam sat up, smiling when he saw Yadier was sleeping, his head tilted so that he was facing where Adam had been laying. He shook Yadier gently, and whispered, "Let's get you in bed, bud."

Yadier nodded tiredly, letting Adam basically drag him back to the house. There was still some party left for the night, but Adam knew Yadier wouldn't be able to stay awake long enough for that. He helped Yadier to the guest bedroom, easing him back against the sheets and covering him up with the blankets. Yadier sighed in content, already curling in on himself, half-asleep.

"Hope you had fun," Adam whispered, patting Yadier's shoulder after he had tucked the blankets around him. He was almost to the door when he heard a soft whisper of, "Adam?"

"Yeah, Yadi?"

A soft exhale. "I like Fireball."

He smiled despite himself. "I know. Now go to sleep, you brat."


End file.
